


Bullet wounds and heart ache

by M_Mary93



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: ACL, Crutches, F/M, GSW, Hurt Leonard Snart, Hurt/Comfort, Injured knee, Meniscus, PCL, Pain, Wheelchairs, injured
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6211207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Mary93/pseuds/M_Mary93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a mission in Germany 1941, Leonard Snart discovers how painful a gunshot can be. The incident causes him and Sara to show their feelings for each other. Will they be the couple that lasts, and will his leg ever get back to normal?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I've posted this one before over at FF.net.  
> But I also realize that not everyone over there are on this site and vice versa...
> 
> Also, this is my first time posting anything here...
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy it!

Leonard Snart steadied himself against an old dresser. Okay, well… Technically it was a new dresser, but they were in 1941, so it… Damn it!

They were still trying to kill Savage, and they were still as close as the first day they tried. And now? Now his leg was bleeding. Warsaw, Poland wasn’t the best choice of destination in 1941, who would have thought? He squeezed his right hand against his thigh. Thick, crimson liquid slid between his fingers.

No matter how out of character it was, he felt panic rise in his chest. He was going to die, unless a miracle happened the next ten minutes or so… He WAS going to die.

He sagged down to the floor, his right hand still clasped tightly against the wound. His left hand holding the cold-gun. If any Nazis or Savage entered that door, they would turn out icicles soon enough.

Why hadn’t anyone told him that getting shot hurt this much? Right about now he envied Allen his no less than awesome healing abilities…

A grunt of pain escaped his lips as something in his leg seemed to electrocute him. Possibly a fractured femur? Yeah, that sounded about right…

Something wet trickled down the side of his face. No. No, he couldn’t! What if the team came in? What if the team saw him cry? He had to stop it! He had to!  
But the stream became steadier, and soon enough he had no choice but to surrender to his emotions. To his weaknesses.

The door in front of him opened, a uniform clad man with the swastika on his cap blocked his view to the corridor. Len pulled the trigger, and before any of them could have said ‘ice’ the German soldier was turned into an icicle.

_Oh, what I wouldn’t give for Mick to crash through that door just about now… And for him to literally carry me back to the ship… Okay, I’ll never say that out loud… I will, on the other hand bitch and moan about them helping me when I think I can make it on my own…_

“Well… He’s out cold…” a velvet smooth voice slurred just as Len was about to give up all his hopes.

“Yeah… You could say I had to cool down my red-hot anger…” He hated how the pain seeped through and made his voice crack. Especially in front of Sara…

“Are you…? Oh, shit!” Sara exclaimed as she threw herself to her knees beside the usually smooth-talking bad boy.

“Yeah… That was my first reaction too…” Leonard said, before he paused to reconsider his words, “After a long string of cussing and swearing…”

“Are you alright?”

“I’ll be back to kicking ass in no time… But I could use something to stop that blood pouring out of my leg…”

Sara nodded and cut a strip off of the curtains, then she proceeded to tie it tightly around Leonard’s upper thigh.

“Can you walk?”

“I think the bullet smashed straight through the bone too…”

“Ouch…”

“But I can hobble…”

LOTLOTLOT

The rest of the future legends were busy saving the world from Vandal Savage and Hitler. A mix no one wanted to explore…

Something squeezed tight in Sara’s chest. Part unexplainable guilt, part fear of losing Leonard before something ever happened and part urge to make it all better.

The pain in Leonard’s eyes made her heart ache.

“Why haven’t you called any of us?”

“My earpiece fell out somewhere *wince* along the way…” he winced again and almost doubled over, “How’d you know to go looking for me?”

“Well, you’re pretty hard to miss…”

A small smile spread across his lips, before another wave of pain hit him.

“I’ll get Mick over here… He’s strong, right?”

“I can walk!”

“No, you can’t. You said it yourself, the bullet likely broke your leg too and you’re white as a sheet!”

“Okay, you win… But we need to get out of here. Fast…” his exceptionally blue eyes were glued to hers.

She called up Mick over intercom and gave him a brief summary of what the problem was.

“Lean on me then handsome, and when we meet Mick… You’ll let him carry you the rest of the way!”

“We’ll see about that…”

They only made it to the closest door before Mick came bouncing up the stairs. Wild eyed and ready to burn up anyone that threatened to harm his friends.

“You’re a special kind of stupid? Aren’t you?” Mick growled to his partner in crime.

“Yadda yadda…”

“How hurt are you?”

“Just the regular bullet through my leg…”

“And they call me dense…” Mick deadpanned.


	2. Highlights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len, Mick and Sara get back to the Waverider. Gideon checks out Len's knee...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Being carried was one thing… Embarrassing.  
Being carried bridal style… Worse than ever!

But there was no way that he would walk another step before he got his leg fixed. He really hoped that his leg could be fixed, and get back to normal one day. Right now that felt pretty impossible…

“OW! Watch it you pyro!” Leonard yelled after Mick took a wrong step and had to take an extra step to catch his balance.

“You should watch what you put inside that leg of yours…” Sara’s lush voice broke through to him.

“Because it was a highly conscious decision to get a bullet through my leg!”

Mick growled a bit before he chose to speak up. “Look, I know it hurts. But we’re almost back to the ship… I bet that chick Gideon can fix you back up…”

“I sure hope that machine can make it stop hurting.”

“Mmm… That morphine drip sure worked for me last time I got banged up.” Mick rumbled back.

LOTLOTLOT

“The bullet has shattered Mr. Snart’s femur. It has also done damage to most of the muscles in his thigh. Mr. Snart, I have to ask you an extra question…”

“I think it’s the first time a computer have asked me a question, but go ahead…”

“Did you under any circumstance fall over and hurt your knee?”

“A few times…”

“Have you had knee problems before?”

“Right knee haven’t been right since ’02… Have hurt it so many times I lost count…”

“I can inform you that you have torn your medial meniscus, ACL and PCL.”

“IDIOT!” Mick added, “Why haven’t you told me about it?”

“You should have told us all about this. You could have gotten yourself hurt even earlier, could have gotten yourself killed…”

Len relaxed against Sara’s hands, she had placed her hands on his shoulders and was steadily massaging him. She felt so sorry for him, all the pain he had to suffer…

Mick’s eyes flicked back and forth between Sara and Leonard. He was obviously adding things up.

“I’ll go grab a bite to eat… Take care of the stupid Evel Knievel on that bed...”

“I will…” Sara answered with a smile and a wink in Mick’s direction.

LOTLOTLOT

Sara had been rubbing Len’s shoulders for a few full minutes before any of them spoke up. Between the flashes of pain, he had time to think about a word Sara had spoken earlier that day.

“Hey, did you call me handsome earlier?”

“So you noticed?”

“I almost jumped through the roof…” his voice was cool and calculating, yet filled with emotion. Something Sara hadn’t heard from his before.

“Well… Are you going to strangle me if I pull your head down here for a kiss?”

Sara blushed, she had secretly been hoping for something like this for way longer than she wanted to admit. She had the biggest crush ever, and it was for a crook… A crook who didn’t want anyone to know that his heart was much better than what everyone thought…

“No, I would probably kiss you back…” she winked, “And beg for the moment to last forever…”

He reached up with his left hand, and laced his fingers in her long blonde hair. His eyes were trained on hers as his tongue swept across his lower lip.

Her right hand came off his shoulder and cupped his chin, she had a smile spread across her lips as she lowered herself to make their lips connect.

In the future when he could look back on this first shared kiss, he knew he would remember it as perfect. Because he wouldn’t remember the intense pain, or the 3.5 months of crutches that followed… He would remember the sweet taste of her strawberry lip-gloss, and the way his stomach felt all funny and tingly… He would remember the best things…


	3. Post op

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len wakes up after the surgery, and faces the difficulties of an injured leg for the first time in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the Kudos guys!

Sara sat in the living room-ish place of the time ship. Leonard was in surgery, and she found it weird that a computer could act as her world’s best surgeon. Surgeons in 2016 was replaced by machines in 2166… The rest of the team was busy trying to plot out a plan to eventually win over Savage… Mick and her had gotten the day off…

She couldn’t help but feel worried for him. A gunshot wound was not nothing… And it was bad enough when it was just a flesh wound, but this one hit the bone and broke it into pieces. His thigh muscles were torn and his knee was screwed too. This all made a very bad mix.

Poor guy…

Mick wasn’t doing much better than her, he obviously was nervous for his buddy… He was sitting leaned over and was wringing his hands. His knuckles were white and his left foot was bumping up and down.

“He’ll be fine… Right?” he asked out into the air.

“Yeah… He is…” Sara answered. She didn’t trust in her own words, but she needed to hear them, as well did Mick.

“Yeah… His is a tough guy, he’ll recover in no time…”

Sara nodded.

LOTLOTLOT

He had expected the pain, and the brand new cast stretching the length of his right leg. But apparently he had failed at the amount of pain he would be feeling.

He looked around the room, but didn’t find anyone. Hopefully they hadn’t left him for good, the way he felt right now ruled out any possibility of ever coming back to being either a legend of tomorrow, or being a crook…

He would never get over this pain… There was no way in hell that this was only temporary.

“Hey… Gideon…”

“Mr. Snart.”

“What do you think of my prognosis for recovery?” damn, there was that crack in his voice again. Hopefully Gideon wouldn’t tell anyone else…

“You’re expected to make a full recovery, but you will be in need of crutches for a minimum of 3 months…”

“Are you sure, because it feels like I’ll never put weight on that leg again…”

“Would you like something to ease the pain?”

“Of course I would!” he nearly screamed back at the AI.

“I’ll administer it straight away…”

His breath evened out as the intense pain subsided into a more manageable pain.

“So… Are the others back yet?”

“Yes, most of the team are planning their next mission in the control room. Mick and Sara are waiting in the living room.”

“Waiting?”

“Waiting for you to wake up…”

“When can I walk?”

“Do you mean with crutches?”

“Yes.”

“I would advise you to use a wheelchair for the first three days, but if you feel up for it you can start using your crutches now.”

“Get me some crutches then…”

“Okay, Mr. Snart.”

A robotic arm came down from the ceiling and found some crutches hidden in a cabinet. Then it placed them up against the bed Leonard was laying in.

He placed his left foot on the floor, and lifted his right leg off the bed. Then he placed the crutches under his arms and started making his way towards the door.

Five strides. Five strides was all he managed before the pain and exhaustion started being too much for him.

“Gideon…”

“Yes, Mr. Snart?”

“Please tell me you have a wheelchair hidden here somewhere too…”

“Of course, Mr. Snart. Let me bring it right up. I presume you want it…”

“Your deduction is correct, I’m afraid…”


	4. Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len finds Sara and Mick worrying about him, and it's unusual...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Figured I better start posting the rest of the chapters I've written so far...  
> Ao3 is easier to get a hang of than I expected... Good to know...

Wheeling himself around was a lot easier, and he quickly made his way to the room where Sara and Mick waited. They were sitting across for each other, heads bowed down, eyes to the floor.

Len tilted his head, this was the kind of gesture he had only seen in movies. It looked like they were worrying about him, they even looked like they were scared. Was this how friends and family was meant to act?

He managed to get halfway into the room before they noticed him. Their saddened stares were quickly replaced by smiles.

“Leonard, how are you feeling?” Mick’s gravelly voice boomed across the room.

“Like someone kicked my knee backwards, broke my leg and stabbed my thigh like 20 times…” answered with a cold stare towards his cast clad leg. A grimace tugged at his eyes as he tried to move his leg a little bit to the right.

Both Sara and Mick winced in sympathy.

“Anything I can help you with?” Sara asked as she squatted down beside him, leveling her eyes to his.

Leonard shook his head, “No, the leg will heal in its own pace… I just need to be patient and keep from moving too much for the next couple of months…”

“Look, even you don’t have to be allergic to help…” Mick did nothing to hide how annoyed he was with his partner’s silly stubbornness.

Leonard gave a short nod, not really committing to anything just yet. “We’ll see…”

Sara wrapped her arms around Len’s shoulders, and rubbed circles at one of his shoulders.

LOTLOTLOT

He could not remember anything feeling so comforting before. Sara’s hand rubbing in a small circular motion against his left shoulder. It made his shoulders go slack and he relaxed against the backrest of the wheelchair.

“Sure I can’t help with anything?”

Len wasn’t able to answer straight away. He was too caught up in the shoulder-rub he apparently needed. It got even better when she moved one hand up to rub his temple.

“What do you think?” she asked again after a few seconds.

“Please keep on doing that…” he whispered to her as he placed a hand over the one caressing his shoulder.

“I will…” she whispered back…

“Well, this is getting too sweet and mushy for me… You kids behave, I’ll go do… Something…” Mick informed with a slight scowl, before he turned on his heel and walked towards the corridor.

“Oh, we never behave…” Sara teased back. “You know that…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet Mick felt comfortable at the end... Or not...
> 
> Also... Wheelchair!Len anyone...?


	5. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's four days since Leonard got shot...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'll warn you... This is a bit different from what I usually do. I often write H/C fanfics, heavy on the hurt and not so much else... Any romancy stuff makes me awkward as an author.   
> I love reading it, but I'm not confident writing it... If that makes sense...
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway... Hope you enjoy...

It was four days since he had gotten shot, and he still relied on the wheelchair to move around. It eliminated certain threats, like losing your balance because the time ship took a turn sharper than expected.

Sara and him was having a good deal of fun together, but the kept it low-key in hope that no one other than Mick would discover it for a while. They wanted test it first, check if the really fit together, before they came out as a couple… Wait, was it that they were? A couple?  
He had a string of one night stands in his rearview mirror… Not a long nice patch of Ms. Right, only Ms. RightNow…

Of course he couldn’t get _anything_ done in his situation, but somehow it didn’t feel like he had to rush anything. This was weird…

They were locked inside ‘his’ room, his shirt laid crumpled on the floor along with her inside-out tank-top.

He hadn’t dared to use his lock picking skills on her bra yet. Mostly out of fear for getting a black eye...

She had her head placed on top of his left arm, her left hand was rested carefully at the edge of his ribcage. Her thumb brushing gently against his bare skin.

She was giving him goosebumps. The good kind… She was also giving him another reaction, one that could be seen through the fabric of his jeans.

“How did you get that one…?” Sara asked and moved her hand to touch a scar a few inches above his left nipple.

Leonard lifted his head a few inches to check which scar was being questioned.

“A lot of booze and a fractured clavicle… Scar is from the surgery…”

“That doesn’t sound like fun…”

“No… But at least dad didn’t throw Lisa across the kitchen…”

“I’m sorry…”

A brief smile tugged at his lips before he spoke up again, in his typical cool and collected tone.

“Long time ago, nothing to worry about now anyway…”

They laid there in silence for a few minutes, Len’s eyes locked on a scar on Sara’s upper arm.

“How about that beauty mark?”

“GSW, only a flesh wound though… From my time in the league…” she smiled back at him.

“Looks pretty badass…”

“I know…” She smiled and let her hand trace Leonard’s chest and abdomen, “Speaking of badass…”

Her fingers stopped on top of a bad burn scar. Her eyes locked with his as she waited for his response.

“Never piss off Mick when he’s in beast-mode…” the same calm voice answered her, a tinge of humor hidden behind it.

“Great, flames and anger issues…”

“Nah… It was an accident, but the guy could use a good amount of anger management…”

“Couldn’t we all?” that earned her a short laugh from the man lying beside her.

“Don’t hit me, but you’re cute…” that earned him a kiss on the cheek.

Out of nowhere Gideon’s voice appeared over some hidden speakers.   
“I am sorry to interrupt you two, but dinner is ready in the dining room.”

Both Sara and Leonard ended up laughing before they got anything else done.

LOTLOTLOT

Sara ran over to the dining room before Len had the chance. It was best to enter one by one, no need to draw unwanted attention.

Snart wheeled in a few minutes later, his leg was bothering him a great deal. Even when he kept it still…

“Mr. Snart, good to see you up and about!” Martin Stein greeted him when he rolled up to the table.

“Thank you, Professor…” he answered with a slightly raised eyebrow.

“Any pain?” Ray asked.

“Not really…” he lied with the same calm voice as ever… “But I’m hungry… And that kinda hurts…”

“Agreed, I’m starving!” Sara chimed in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... Looks like we all survived that... Good...  
> There will be more like it later on... In chapter 7, 9 or 10... I don't remember...


	6. Tripwire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing really happens in this chapter, just a bit of reading and thinking and worrying...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy reading this, as much as I enjoy writing stories like these.

He was restless… That was one of the greater problems of being sidelined due to injury… Not only did he hurt all the damn time, but he had no way of burning his excess energy.

He wasn’t one to usually sit down and read, but he didn’t have much of a choice. He was on page 64 of Lee Child’s Tripwire. He enjoyed Jack Reacher books, they had a fast pace, loads of small hints. And fun…

While the rest of the team was out on yet another mission, he was trapped here with no one else around… Except Gideon? Was he supposed to take Gideon into account? Maybe…?  
He abandoned the question and continued reading.

The cast was making him itch, and he knew that if he got the chance; he would probably scratch himself down to the bone… The fracture itself and the bullet wound was a lot better than he had expected, but his knee was throwing fits inside it’s cast-prison. He felt like he needed to hyperextend it, make it pop like it usually did at minus ten degrees… And then he would really like to bend his knee far enough the correct way until said pop could be heard again…

What should he do if he never got back to normal? What should he become?  
Being a thief had been his whole life, but deep down he felt that he was supposed to change. To become something greater. He genuinely thought about being good.

Not legends of tomorrow good… That ship might even have sailed already, at least judging by the status quo of his right leg…

The fact that his femur was held together by seven bioplastic screws was a weird thing to process. Back in 2016 those screws would likely have been titanium, surgical steel or something else metallic. He wasn’t completely sure what they used… Those screws would have stayed with him, and showed up on x-rays and in scanners before flights…   
These things? They would let his bone heal, and eventually transform into bone themselves. A few years later there would be no trace of any screws ever holding his leg together.   
It was weird…  
Maybe he was turning soft?  
Probably…

He checked his watch; it was hours since the rest of the team left. Lately he had started feeling a bit worried every time they left for missions. Not for himself, he probably should worry about himself more often… Then maybe he wouldn’t have ended up with this gigantic cast on his leg?

No, he mostly worried about Sara. Even before he knew that the feelings he had for her were mutual. Now he worried a lot about her…

And he worried a bit about Mick too, but mostly the other way around. How did Mick behave when he wasn’t around to keep him in line? Was he giving the rest of the team trouble? He didn’t worry too much about Mick taking a beating or stuff like that… He had seen him bounce back from a lot of things.

“Gideon?”

“Yes, Mr. Snart?”

Leonard used a few seconds to decide whether to ask or not. He could even make it worse for himself if he asked, cause himself to worry even more…

“Could you check up on the team? Just to see that everything is going as planned?”

“That Sara is well?” Gideon finished for him.

Len chuckled and blushed. He knew that Gideon was supposed to be smart, but a mind-reader…? It was obviously very obvious the way he felt about Sara. They would have to tell the rest of the group soon… They were going to figure out soon enough anyway, if they had half a brain…

“Well… Yeah…”

“I can inform you that Sara is completely fine, so is the rest of the team as well… They’re on their way back as we speak…”

“Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And sorry for the partially lame chapter...   
> Let's call it some kind of character study...


	7. Cup of Joe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks after the incident... 
> 
> Ray, Len and Sara drinking coffee together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... Those of you that don't know me from FF.net will get to experience a BIT of my shameless H/c writing in this chapter... 
> 
> I've got about 50 H/C stories laying around over there... My nick is MarenMary93.  
> I've got Supernatural, Arrow, Flash, Under the Dome, Legends of Tomorrow, Chicago Med, Criminal Minds... And a few others...
> 
> There. I did it! I rec'ed my own fics... I think I just found a new low... 
> 
> ... But let's face it, I'm not going to post all 50 fics here too...  
> Maybe I'll post those with most comments... Maybe...

 

It was now two weeks since he’d gotten shot. He moved around a lot easier now, even with his crutches.

And he moved around as much as he could. He would like to keep as much as his muscle mass as possible, and it kept him from getting incredibly restless…

“Hi there tough guy…” Ray greeted him with a smile.

“Hey yourself…” Len answered and re-adjusted his crutches.

“How are you feeling?”

“Good, good…”

“You’re walking a lot…”

“Yeah… Can’t let my muscles just die away completely…”

Ray grinned, “Yeah, I remember when I broke my leg… I was shocked when my five weeks were up and they cut off the cast.”

“Yeah, I’ve done it a few times myself… Same ugly image every time…”

“So… where are you headed?”

“Kitchen, get some coffee…”

“Mind if I join?”

“Nah… If you join you can carry my mug over to the table… Maybe there’ll be some coffee left in it when it reaches the table…” Leonard said dryly.

“I’ll carry it for you…”

“Thanks…”

LOTLOTLOT

Sara was already sitting by the table when Len and Ray walked in. Len quickly joined Sara, as Ray poured two cups of coffee for them.

“Hey sexy…” he whispered as lowered himself across from Sara.

“Hello handsome…” Sara whispered back.

He winked at her. Part of him wanted all this to be out in the open as soon as possible, another part of him liked the thrill of hiding their relationship.

He heard the coffeepot being set back, and abandoned the flirting game.

Ray walked over and sat the coffee mug down in front of Leonard. “Here you go…”

“Thanks man!”

Leonard winced and his hand shot down to steady his cast as Ray sat down on the dining coach beside him. His face twisted in pain as he curled in on himself…

“God, man! I’m sorry! Was it something I did?” Ray was on the verge of panicking.

He shook his head, still clutching his cast as if his life depended on it. His hands were shaking and he couldn’t seem to draw his breath properly. The pain almost blocked out everything else, Sara and Ray sounded far off.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to… I hope I didn’t make it worse!”

Len shook his head again.

“No, you. just. Jostled. My. leg… It’ll calm. Down. In. a sec…” Len bit out.

“I’m sorry!”

“Shut up! I heard that the first time!”

“I am so sorry!” Ray repeated again

“I’m _fine_!” he took a few seconds before he altered it, “I’m good… Just… Next time… Be more careful please…?”

“I will.”

Leonard let go of his cast with his right hand and held it out in front of Ray, ready to shake hands.

“Thanks…”

LOTLOTLOT

“You know what?” Ray asked about half an hour later, they had chatted about everything they could come up with.

“No…” Len said, as Sara shook her head.

“For a crook, you’re pretty alright!” Ray offered, “You’re very different from what I expected. In a good way… You’re a good man.”

Len stared down at the tabletop, the comment hit him out of nowhere… It felt like a weird mix of a blow to the gut and a pat on the shoulder. He didn’t know what to feel…

Better than expected, he could deal with. Being a crook, alright… Or was it ex-crook now? He still had to decide…  
But if it was one thing he had never been... It sure was a good man…  
Nobody had ever accused him of being that before, and for good reasons…

“No… I ain’t…” Leonard drew his breath slowly, “That’s the last thing I am on this earth… I’m not a good man…”

“You do realize that by now, _YOU_ have saved all of our asses on a number of times?” Ray asked, “YOU!”

“I’m trouble… Always have been, always will be…”

“Who says a good man can’t come with his share of trouble?” Sara asked with her soft voice. “And to be fair, I think you have the legend’s record of saving the rest of us… Look, we’ve been doing this for almost a year, I think… And you have saved _my_ life almost 20 times… I should be disappointed in myself for needing to be rescued that many times…”

“I think I’ve only saved someone four times. In total…”Ray chimed in.

“I’ve got about 15 total…” Sara added, “No bad man saves someone so many times… And I promise you that in fifty years, _you_ will be the one our grandkids talk the most of… Because you did the most, even if you were the underdog…”

Len couldn’t keep back his smirk. He wasn’t sure if it had been a glitch, or a figure of speak… But he liked the idea of it… _Our grandkids…_  
Crap… Was he going soft?

“We all know that kids like superpowers…” Snart deflected with his trademark calm voice, “Or crazy gadgets… My money are on fireball, hawk-lady or the shrinking robot here… OR you… Because you are one of the most badass women I have ever met…”

LOTLOTLOT

Ray glanced back and forth between his two team members. Snart’s last comment still hung in the air between the three of them. And the look he was giving Sara spoke a ton. The smile Sara gave him back said even more…

Did they…? Were they…?  
A thing?

“SHIT! DAMN!” Leonard gasped for air beside him, “OW!”

Sara sat wide-eyed on the opposite side of the table. She looked like she was frozen in place.

“Sorry…”

Len nodded, held up one finger as he waited for his ability to form sentences to come back to him. When he looked back up his eyes were rimmed with unshed tears.

“Sorry,” Sara’s voice was filled with guilt, “I’m so stupid…”

Leonard shook his head, “No… You’re not… But for the next time, keep the foot-flirting to my left leg only…”

“I’m sor…”

“Please don’t say sorry one more time… It’s becoming a bit dreadful…”

“You two…?” Ray was about to air his suspicion, which evidently had been proved seconds earlier, but he wanted to hear them admit to it.

“Us what?” Snart asked, same calm and calculated voice as always.

“Are you two…? Dating?”

“Well… Looks like we have a second place winner on who would notice it first…”

“You are?”

Leonard nodded, a genuine smile spread across his face as he reached out and held Sara’s hand.

“Congratulations!”

“Thanks!”

“Are you keeping it secret? Or have you just started and just haven’t told the rest yet?”

“Oh, we’re playing a game on how long it takes you guys to notice…” Sara started.

“So far it’s Mick and you who have gotten it…” Leonard added with a smile.

“For how long?”

“About two weeks… You could call it a sliding start, but at least some good came out of this incident…” Len answered and gestured to his leg.

“Should I keep it secret?”

“It would be fun if you did… But you can talk to Mick about it, he already knows…”

Ray nodded.

“Am I intruding on a date?”

Both Sara and Leonard shook their heads. “No… Not at all…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should have gotten myself an Ao3 account from the start... I know...
> 
> Hope you don't hate me for giving you the advice to head over to FF.net...


	8. Cooking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the days drag on, Leo finds back to a certain hobby of his. One that he's kept hidden for just about everyone...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say... 
> 
> Except; Hope you like it...

 

 

Days dragged on, and his leg gradually got better. He wasn’t about to run any marathons the next couple of months, but he was getting better…

Gideon was checking up on his leg just about every day. And she was starting to talk about switching him over to a brace instead of a cast. It would allow him to bend his knee, get some movement back in it after the surgery. She still found it a bit early, a bit premature… It was better to wait a few more days before she switched him to a brace instead.

Hopefully the brace wouldn’t be as hot and clammy as the cast was. He didn’t like casts, he had never liked them. Even when he was a kid… Okay, to be honest it was even worse when he was a kid… As a kid he got used to wearing casts, often. With a father like his it was something that happened all the time.

He debated whether he should switch over to the wheelchair he had been using for a little while. His shoulders were suffering from the crutches’ abuse. He couldn’t remember being this sore in a long time.

LOTLOTLOT

Since he had nothing better to do, but still wanted to pull his weight, he had talked Rip into letting him use the kitchen. Everything they had eaten since day one had been prepared by Gideon. But he figured he could give it a try, do something to make the hours go by a little faster…

“Well, at least the kitchen isn’t burning...” a velvet voice startled him, two slender but strong arms slid around his waist just in time to keep him from falling down.

A grimace hijacked his face for a few seconds before he relaxed back again…

“I think it’ll taste somewhere close to okay too…” he answered in an innocent tone which made him seem at least ten years younger. It made him seem like a college boy in a dorm room kitchen, cooking some comfort food to help him get over the fact that he would lose the rest of the football season… The whole sweatpants and broad-striped, black and blue sweater combo, topped off with the hip to toe cast was weirdly enough working for him. At least in her eyes…

Sara let out a short laugh, “I bet it will…”

"You do know that if you choose a pair of shorts instead, you would get away with a less baggy pair?" she tugged at his waistband which had been tied firmly

He looked at her for a few seconds before he spoke up again. "Oh sweetheart, I don't do shorts..."

Then he put down the bowl he had been holding and hopped closer to Sara, wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her on the top of her head.

“What do you say, we go to your room after dinner? Cuddle up and watch a movie?” her voice was as soothing as ever

He pulled her closer, “Looks like you’re a mind reader… I thought the exact same thing…”

“Need help with any kitchen related business?”

“Only if you really, really want to… Gideon helps me with the stuff I can’t reach or otherwise just can’t. But if you wanna cook for fun, please stay. If not, you can sit and watch me cook…?”

“Well, that’s the offer of my dreams…” Sara whispered back into his ear.

“Yeah… I once heard a rumor that women like men who cook dinner…”

“Well, the rumor is not mistaken…” she answered and kissed his shoulder softly.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Patiantly waiting for somone to comment one reference in this chap...   
> Weirdly enough no one commented that on FF.net either... At least no yet...  
> And I thought I was painfully obvious... 
> 
>  
> 
> Just FYI the sweatpants are those half-baggy Adidas ones with stripes on the outside of the leg...  
> I know it seems random, but it's significant to me...


	9. Try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost three weeks after the incident, Len and Sara take a big step together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... Hope you enjoy it...

 

 

They sat up against the headboard of his bed, a movie was playing on the TV hanging on the wall. His arm was wrapped around her shoulder, his hand resting dangerously close to her left breast.

Her hand felt good against his abdomen, a soft pressure that seemed to ground him and calm him.

“How does the leg feel?” Sara asked and nodded towards the cast-clad leg.

“Honestly?”

She nodded and looked him in the eyes.

He shrugged and his face fell into a thoughtful semi-frown. He wasn’t accustomed to opening up to anyone, about anything…

“It hurts… It’s been almost three weeks, and it still hurts…” a subtle hint of despair showed in his eyes. “And as an added bonus my shoulders and neck gets sore as hell because of the crutches…”

She nodded and her hand travelled up his body.

“Would a shoulder rub help?”

“You don’t have to…”

“What if I want to…?”

Leonard couldn’t help but smile, and he couldn’t help but think about how cute Sara looked next to him. Okay, calling an assassin cute might be the last thing you do, but she was…

“I’d really appreciate that…”

“Scoot down then…”

He bit his lower lip and raised his brow at her. He really didn’t want to move more than necessary for the time being. And the way they were sitting was already so perfect…

“Can we wait until the movie’s over?”

“Sure, whatever you want…” she answered as her hand went up and her fingers interlocked with his.

LOTLOT

When the movie ended, he scooted down to allow Sara to slip in behind him. His leg was throbbing and his shoulders were tense and sore.

He let out a moan as Sara’s hands started pressing and rubbing his shoulders. What she did to his shoulders, it hurt so good!

She pressed her lips against the top of his head. He smelled good… (Only way it could have been better was if he’d spent a few hours with a chainsaw. Freshly cut trees and fuel was a mix she loved.)

“Thanks…” he whispered, also almost a moan.

“My pleasure…”

She felt his muscles ease up little by little beneath her touch.

“I can’t wait for my leg to heal up well enough to have a little fun.”

“Fun?”

“You know… Touching, feeling, pressing, pulling… Grinding... Your body close against mine. My hands tracing every inch of your body… That kinda fun…”

“That sounds fun…”

“You bet…”

“I can’t wait for your leg to heal up either…”

He lifted himself a bit further down the bed and twisted around to get a hold of Sara’s arm. Then he pulled her down, parallel to himself.

She twisted around until she laid the same way as him. Her hand automatically came up to rest against his chest, and his arm wrapped around her shoulder, his hand rested against the small of his back.

She let her hand wander, brush up and down his abdomen. He began moving his hips in time with the strokes. Her hand found the rim of his jeans. She put two fingers inside and tugged at the fabric as if to ask a silent question. He answered by tugging her shirt upwards.

She unbuttoned the top button of his pants. He got a better grip around a handful of her grey shirt and pulled the shirt until it was over her head.

She unbuttoned another button, and he thrusted his hips forward. Not enough to be attacked by pain.

“Should we try?” the lust was evident in his voice.

“You’re the one who’s hurt… I think you should decide…”

“I wanna try, believe me… I wanna try…”

“Okay…”

She unbuttoned the rest of the buttons and tugged the fabric below Len’s ass. Then she carefully pulled the denims off his legs completely.

His hands found the button of her jeans and unbuttoned it. He slid one hand inside her jeans and made that side roll down over her hip.

“Want me to take them off?” she asked.

“No… I’m just waiting for them to disintegrate…” he answered her with a wink.

She pulled off her skintight jeans and straddled him.

“Easy…” he reminded her in a cool tone.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... We all know where this leads...


	10. Bad idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title speaks for itself, after the previous chapter... Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy...

 

 

It felt good. Skin against skin, lips against lips. Him inside of…

Sara pressed her nails against his collarbone and drew her hand towards his hipbone. Her nails left white trails in their wake.

Len let out a pleased moan, and let his hands glide down her sides letting them come to rest on her thighs. He gave them a good squeeze, and momentarily wondered if he would leave bruises on her.

Her soft gasp of pleasure was encouraging him.

He moved his hips, carefully. She moved with him.

Len felt how hormones were rushing through his body, with every move the desire for more got stronger. And it built and built and built!

LOTLOTLOT

Sara couldn’t remember the last time it felt like this. The last time it had felt this good. Her only wish was for Len to handle her with harder hands. To not be afraid of leaving temporary marks on her… She wanted intense!

Sara bent down and trailed Len’s right collarbone with her tongue. His grip tightened and he let out yet another moan.

She played with his biceps, trailing her fingers the full length of his bulging muscles. His hands made their way up to her breasts. She moaned as it all brought her closer to the finishing line.

LOTLOTLOT

A cry escaped his lips, and Sara froze mid movement above him. He himself fall back against the mattress. His back arched to the pain, this had been a bad idea from the start.

“Leo, are you alright?”

All he could do was shake his head. No he was not alright!

“1 to 10?”

“7, but I’m tempted to answer 21.” Len answered, understanding what she asked.

“Anything I can do?”

“Get off of me, and ask Gideon for the strongest painkillers she can give me…” Snart partially growled, his usually smooth voice rough and strained with the agony his leg caused him.

Leonard let out yet another pained cry as Sara shifted her weight from her knees to her feet on the mattress. She shot him an apologetic look as she crawled out of the bed and picked up her underwear.

“I’ll go get it, you stay here and relax…”

He shot her a glare that might have been able to freeze just about anything. “Nah… I’ll run a marathon… Of course I’ll stay…”

Sara nodded and left the room in an oversized shirt and some cut-off jeans. And even though Len was in all kinds of pain right now, he still managed to appreciate the view.

“Damn leg…” he muttered to the empty room in a low voice.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little sexy time... Any thoughts?


	11. MacGyver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jax and Len bond over knee surgeries...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy...

 

 

After last night’s incident his leg acted up. Any movement felt like daggers ripping at his flesh and bones…

He lifted himself from the couch in his room and over to his wheelchair. His leg was painful, and it made him desperate. Desperate for relief, desperate for being whole again. All he wanted was for the pain to end, and for his leg to function.

He did not look forward to meeting the others… Sara and Mick were okay, but the others… They would probably be concerned and ask a lot of questions and… And…   
Well… He didn’t want to tell everything to everyone…

He wheeled himself across his room and into the hallway. His injured leg laying against the elevated footrest in front of him. Heavy-duty painkillers were starting to calm down the worst of the pain.

He wheeled around the corner and found the younger part of Firestorm sitting on the couch watching some 80’s reruns.

Jax’ head shot up when he heard the telltale sound of rubber against metal floors.

“Rough morning?” he questioned as she eyed the wheelchair.

Len nodded, he wasn’t so keen on explaining how his leg felt.

“I remember when I was recovering from my knee surgery… It felt stiff and weird all the time…”

Len nodded again, his hands wrapped around the hand rims. He pushed over to the couch and stared at the TV for a second.

“MacGyver?”

“Yeah… Couldn’t find anything better…”

“MacGyver’s cool… Reminds me of chill days between heists. Relaxing in some safe-house, watching TV, recovering from bruises and stuff… And of course nursing the occasional hangover…” Len admitted.

“Cool…” Jax smiled, “Do you want a seat in the couch? Or are you just planning on sitting in that thing?”

“Not sure…The couch is more comfortable, but moving to the couch will probably be painful…” Len paused, “I’m just not sure I want that…”

Jax nodded, he understood the dilemma perfectly. And judging by the tight lines around Len’s eyes, and the way he held his shoulders… It all told him that Len didn’t need any additional pain.

LOTLOTLOT

“How has the last three missions been?” Len asked after what seemed like an eternity.

Jax turned his head towards him again. “Hella boring…”

“Yeah…?”

“Yeah… Easy missions, but Rip’s still pissin’ his pants about every little detail…”

“Sounds like him…”

Jax cast a glance at Leonard’s leg.

“How’s it been sitting around here while we’ve been out?”

“Boring.” Len answered with a voice matching the word he’d described being stuck on the vessel with. Bored.

“Sure hope you’ll get better soon… It’s better when you’re on the team…”

 

 


	12. Brace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard is switched from his cast to a new brace. His leg is not pretty...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy...

 

His leg was ugly. That was the only way he could describe it… The wounds from the gunshot wound had barely begun healing. It looked like something had bitten off a good chunk of his thigh, the angry red flesh stood out against his pale skin.

“Mr. Snart, how are you feeling?” Gideon asked after her robotic arms found the brace she wanted Leonard to use from now on.

Len let out a grunt. He wasn’t about to reveal how nervous the state of his leg made him, he wasn’t going to let Gideon or anyone else know how helpless he felt… Okay, maybe he’d tell Sara, but be wouldn’t commit to that either…

“I understand that you’ve been experiencing a good amount of pain…”

“Well… I guess that is what happens when you get a bullet pierced through your leg. It’s not painless…”

The snark in Snart’s voice was too obvious to miss, even for the AI.

“I’m sorry Mr. Snart, I didn’t mean to upset you…” Gideon excused, “But I’m pleased to inform you that your leg is healing as scheduled.”

“I can promise you that you’re not as pleased as I am to hear that…” Snart answered with crooked smirk.

LOTLOTLOT

The brace was a lot more comfortable than the cast. It allowed his knee to bend, and it felt great… Even if it was just 20 degrees to begin with…   
And it let his skin breathe, something it certainly had missed the last couple of weeks.

But his right leg was a sad sight. Not only was it covered with fresh scars, it was about half the size of his left… Muscle atrophy, it looked like his right leg had skipped leg day the last four years or so…

Truth be told, he didn’t work out more than necessary… He had been lucky, gifted by nature itself really… He didn’t have to work out five days a week to keep himself fit, more like once every two weeks… Besides, he had no intention of ever becoming as big as Mick…  
But this…? His leg beginning to look like it belonged to a paraplegic…  
It bothered him.

“About two months before I can start walking again?”

“Two months before you can put weight on it while using crutches. Two and a half months until you might be able to get rid of the crutches all together.”

“Gideon, you’re torturing me!” Snart complained with a low growl.

“I am not torturing you, Mr. Snart. I am not actively inflicting pain…”

“Yes, you are!” Len growled.

“I assure you that the crutches is for your own well-being.”

Len sighed, he knew the AI did it’s best to make him heal up fast. And he knew that he should follow Gideon’s orders. But he had grown tired of being side-lined…

“Would it be possible to put me in a coma until I’m healed?”

“I wouldn’t advise it… It would only cause more atrophy, to your whole body…”

“I know, G… I was only joking…”

“I did catch on to that…” Gideon replied in the same monotonous voice as always. “But I figured it was the right policy to answer anyway…”

“Okay…” Len paused and looked at his legs spread out in front of him, “Am I cleared to leave the med bay? I have a movie date later on…”

“With the gorgeous Sara Lance I assume…”

“You would not be mistaken…” Leonard admitted, “Am I free to leave?”

“Well… I would advise you to put your jeans back on…” Gideon answered almost dryly.

“Did you just snark at me, Gideon?” Len asked, a hint of pride lacing his voice.

“I believe I did…”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... Gideon is getting sassy...


	13. Deer Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cold Canary is on a movie date in 1978...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! Hope you enjoy!

 

 

It was the premiere of ‘Deer Hunter’. They had both seen the movie a dozen times before, but since they already were in 1978, they figured the movie starring Robert De Niro would do just fine.

They paid for the movie, buttery popcorn and candies then they found their seats in the sloped hall. They were lucky with their seating and Leonard avoided having anybody in front of him. Which meant that he could prop his leg up on the back of the seat in front of him.

As soon as the opening picture came on, he draped his left arm around Sara’s shoulders, and she leaned into him. The sweet smell of buttery popcorn hung in the air, as he pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head.

“You know…” he paused to get a hold of her left hand before he continued, “I’m in love with you…”

He felt her smile against his chest, and he smiled himself.

Sara didn’t say anything, but her right hand came down to rest on his left thigh. Her delicate fingers rubbing circles around his good knee.

“What do you say we go out for pizza afterwards?” Sara asked after a while, tilting her head slightly.

“Some food seems like a good idea, especially after a bunch of popcorn and sweets…” Len answered amused.

She nodded.

“Yeah… Let’s get some pizza afterwards…”

LOTLOTLOT

As the movie ended, and people started making their way out, Leonard wrapped Sara even closer in a hug.

As soon as the theatre was drained, with the exception of the two of them, Sara stood up and waited for Len to do the same.

A short struggle and an apologetic smile later, Len looked up at her.

“Might need a little help here, Assassin.” His eyes were fixed on hers, as his right hand attempted to steady his leg.

“Okay, Crook…” she answered him with a flirtatious voice.

She looked over him, taking in his helpless form where he sat with no hope of getting himself up.

“Now, what can I do to help?” she bent down and asked him, her eyes level with his.

Len hummed, sounding pleased.

“Well, Ms. Lance… If you could be so nice to help my good for nothing leg down from the chair in front of me... Then maybe I could pay you with a kiss when I get back up…”

Sara placed a kiss on his lips before she went to help him free. She placed one hand under his ankle and one under his knee.

“Like this?”

“Just like that…” he drawled.

Sara lifted his leg, but froze as Len let out a whimper.

“I’m good…” he swallowed hard, “Continue, please…”

Once his leg was lowered, and Sara had helped him stand back up, he placed a passionate kiss. She answered the kiss by stepping forward and deepening it. They didn’t stop before the credits were over and the lights came back on.

Leonard’s heart made a leap when he saw Sara’s blushed cheeks.

“Getting a little hot there, Assassin?” he winked at her as his hands traveled down her sides and came to rest at her hips.

“Well, do I have to ask if that thing poking at me is your belt buckle or if you’re just pleased to see me, Crook?”

“You know I’m happy to see you…”

Sara nodded.

“I know…” Sara smiled, “I’m happy I can have you all for myself for once…”

“I do absolutely agree with you… We should do stuff like this more often…”

Sara nodded again.

“You know what?”

“No…” Len admitted, slightly skeptical.

“I’m in love with you too…”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cute enough?


End file.
